Derek and Julianne Hough
'Derek and Julianne Hough '''were a dance duo act from JayGT: 5 Alive. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Derek and Julianne returned for JayGT: Redemption Island II. Background Derek Hough (born May 17, 1985) is an American professional Latin and ballroom dancer, choreographer, actor and singer. Since September 2007, Hough has become known for his work on the ABC dance-competition series, ''Dancing with the Stars, on which he has won a record six seasons. With a total of nine nominations, he has won two Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Choreography for several routines that he choreographed for the show. Hough has also starred in various stage productions, including the 2006 original production of Footloose: The Musical at the Novello Theatre in London's West End, as well as the 2015 New York Spring Spectacular at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. In 2013, he starred in Make Your Move, a Romeo and Juliet-inspired South Korean-American independent dance film. As of 2014, he has held a recurring acting role on ABC's musical-drama, Nashville. On December 7, 2016, Hough played the role of Corny Collins in NBC's live musical TV-production, Hairspray Live! In May 2017, Hough joined the judges table in NBC's new dance competition series World of Dance. He will continue his role as a judge for the second season. Julianne Alexandra Hough (born July 20, 1988) is an American dancer, singer, and actress. She is a two-time professional champion of ABC's Dancing with the Stars. She was nominated for a Creative Arts Primetime Emmy in 2007 for Outstanding Choreography in season five of the show. Her first leading acting role was in the 2011 film remake of Footloose. In September 2014, Hough joined Dancing with the Stars as a permanent fourth judge. Along with her brother Derek Hough (who is a six-time winner of the dancing show) and Tessandra Chavez, she won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Choreography in 2015. In 2016, she played Sandy in the live Fox television production of Grease. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Derek_Hough https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julianne_Hough After the sheer disposal of JayGT: Three D dance duo Noah Galloway & Sharna Burgess, Derek and Julianne Hough are going to prove that dance duos are good and deserve better. Derek's Dancing with the Stars partners and placements: *Jennie Garth (4th) *Shannon Elizabeth (6th) *Brooke Burke (Winner) *Lil' Kim (5th) *Joanna Krupa (4th) *Nicole Sherzinger (Winner) *Jennifer Grey (Winner) *Ricki Lake (3rd) *Maria Menounos (4th) *Shawn Johnson (2nd) *Kellie Pickler (Winner) *Amber Riley (Winner) *Amy Purdy (2nd) *Bethany Mota (4th) *Nastia Liukin (4th) *Bindi Irwin (Winner) *Marilu Henner (6th) Judge Cuts Derek and Julianne Hough's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 5A03 consisted of dancing. After 5 Alive *Julianne Hough became a judge on Season 14 of America's Got Talent. RI 2 Qualifier Derek and Julianne Hough's audition in Episode RI205 consisted of dancing to C2C and Derek Martin's "Happy". Impressed with the performance, Pennies hit his save button, sending Derek and Julianne Hough straight to Vegas Round. Category:Acts Category:5A Acts Category:Dance Duos Category:5A Dance Duos Category:DWTS Contestants Category:Groups with LGBT Members Category:DWTS Winners Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Dance Duos Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI 2 Accepted Acts Category:Pennies' Saves